


Poison

by Silentmew



Series: Chocobros [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Birthday Party, Bisexual Noctis Lucis Caelum, Boy Love, Character Death, Everyone Is Gay, Excessive Drinking, Fluff, Gay Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lost Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, No Smut, Partying, Poison, Poisoning, Poor Prompto Argentum, Prompt Fic, Promptis Week, Protective Ignis Scientia, Sad Noctis Lucis Caelum, Sick Character, Sick Prompto Argentum, Vomiting, Worried Noctis Lucis Caelum, it was Ardyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentmew/pseuds/Silentmew
Summary: It’s Nocts 20th birthday and Promotk is sick, fever deadly and Ignis is running late with the cure





	1. Chapter 1

Galdio Quay, the night of August 30, Noct’s 20th birthday.

That morning when Noctis had awoken he honestly thought his friends had forgotten about his birthday, going about their day as he usually would. First studying with Ignis, then training with Gladio, then finally once freed of his responsibilities, a visit with Prompto. The two had been dating a month now, still passing awkward kisses and touches as they learned each other’s bodies and desires. It wasn’t until night fell that Noctis realized just how wrong he had been. He had gone to turn in for the night only to find himself roughly blindfolded, lifted over someone's shoulder and carried down the steps into the open air where he was greeted by all his closest friends. He’d hardly had a moment to process the shock before a drink was being forced into his hand, Prompto’s cerulean eyes already glimmering with anticipation.

“Come now Noct, did you really think we would forget?” Ignis asked, a mischievous grin twisting into a smile as he swilled his drink and finished it in a swallow, eyes on Gladio as he did so.

“Happy birthday Noct!” Prompto said, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips, nearly spilling his drink.

Gladio pushed a shot in his direction, ignoring the drink already in Nocts hand. “Drink up princess, you’ve got some catching up to do.”

The three were looking at him so expectantly. Sighing Noct squeezed his eyes shut, downing his drink and the shot in a few gulps, slamming the glass down, earning a cheer from the in lookers. The night after that was a blur as drink after drink was passed his way, Ignis being the only one maintaining any semblance of composure as his sipped his drink silently. By the time the party began to wind down, Ignis had gone off to acquire another drink and settle their tab, Gladio was nowhere to be found and Prompto, sitting in the princes lap drunker than any of them had ever seen, was trying to undress Noct as he placed sloppy kisses along his neck and face. 

“Prom, Prom slow down, take it easy ok?” Noct said with a chuckle.They really did have to learn to be more careful. If the papers caught word of their relationship it would be hell to pay. How would he tell Luna?! “Maybe it’s time you get to bed, it’s getting late.” A waitress came over, setting a drink down in front of Noct. “Excuse me, I didn’t order this.”

“Oh course not sugar, crimson hair gentleman in the hat sent it over for you, says it’s your birthday. He’s right…. well that’s strange, where’d he go?” The waitress said looking around. “No matter, drinks yours. Happy birthday.”

She left the table and Noct stared at the drink feeling his stomach turn, he wasn’t much of a drinker, not like Gladio or apparently Prompto…. “I can’t, one more drink and Gladio will have to carry us both back.”

“Then you won’t… *hiccup* mind if I…” Prompto emptied the drink into his mouth, swallowing in a gulp before returning his tongue to Nocts throat. “Want you, now. Need you.”

“Nows not really the place Prom…,” Noct stammered. “Ah listen Prompto, how about I get you up to bed ok? Then you can have your way with me.”

Noctis was just trying to pull Prompto’s hands away from his belt buckle when Ignis returned. “Alright Prompto, that’s enough. I think you had better turn in.”

“Ah But Specks…..”

“No buts Prompto, to bed with you,” Ignis said sternly. Prompto looked back lamentaly at Noctis. “I’ll send your dear Noctis up shortly. You have my word. Oh I better take him…. Gods where is Gladio…. Ah there. Gladio!”

Gladio strolled over, clearly drunk as he leaned on the booth to steady himself. “Everything okay Princess? Where’s Blondie?” He asked. The sound of Prompto throwing up somewhere behind him answered Gladio’s question before Ignis even had a chance to open his mouth. “Alright, I’ve got him but you owe me one. Meet you back at the room. Alright chocobo lets get you upstairs.” Gladio hoisted Prompto up, supporting him as he staggered. Noctis sat back in his seat, sighing in relief.

“Everything okay Noct?” Ignis asked.

“Humm? Ya. Guess I’ve just got a lot on my mind with the wedding, everything back home. Prompto…. I’ve never seen that side of him before. Ha just wait till his birthday the things I’ve … *yawn* got planned…” Noctis stretched, rubbing his face. “I think it’s time for a nap…”

“Yes I was thinking the same, perhaps we should both…. oh what now…,” Ignis huffed as his phone rang. “Gladio? I told you I’d be…. what?! Tell me everything….” Iggy's face turned to sobering concern as he listened to Gladio. When he was finished, Ignis hung up lowering the phone calmly. “Noctis, we have to go. Something is wrong with Prompto. Gladio is with him now.”

The words didn’t sink in right away, “wrong with Prompto”? What could be wrong, they’d just seen him. Sure he was probably sick from how much he’d drank but that was hardly cause for concern. Numbly he staggered in front of Ignis, guided by his advisors steady hands. When they got to The room they had hardly turned the noob when Gladio slung the door open, face white.

“We were walking, he was rambling on as he does then he just collapsed, he started convulsing and Ignis….,” Gladio pulled a white cloth from his pocket, handing it to Ignis, there was blood in it. 

That was all Noctis needed, shoving past Gladio to where Prompto lay in bed, boots and clothes still on. Noctis took his hand, calling his name, shaking him. His head lulled to the side limply. A word from Ignis and Noct felt Gladio’s arms around him, pulling him away from Prompto. He shouted Proms name, fighting against the behemoth to no end.

“Noct that’s enough,” Ignis said crossing to the bed. He examined Prompto up and down before turning in Noctis, grabbing him by the shirt and shaking a little to roughly. “What did he drink? Quickly! What did I say about drinking things that didn’t come from me!”

“Only what you gave us, honest… accept…. there was one drink. The waitress brought it for me but he drank it, I couldn’t…,” Noct replied.

Ignis fixed his glasses, face falling with concern. “Prompto, Prompto can you hear me?” A faint groan escaped his slight body. Ignis continued to look him over, the only reaction when Ugnis had shown a light in his eyes. “I think it’s safe to assume it’s poison? We’re out of antidotes. Temperature is high but no fever yet, there’s still time,” Ignis said, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door, stopping when he heard a groan from Prompto.

He opened his eyes to slits, looking around blearily. Eyes falling on Ignis who had returned to his bedside. “Wha… happen...?” He asked faintly.

“I was hoping you could tell me,” Ignis replied. 

“You got us all worried Prom,” Noct added, finally released from Gladio’s grip. He sat beside Prompto, placing a cool hand to his brow. Prompto moaned, leaning into the touch.

“M’sorry,” Prompto replied. The strain of speaking to much, sending him into another coughing fit. Ignis turned him onto his side, rubbing his back and bringing a garbage can up to his mouth as Prompto vomited. “S’gross… sorry… Noct.”

“Don’t apologize for being sick Prom. You’re only human, it’s okay,” Noct replied with a chuckle. He stroaked Prompto’s face, moving to take his hand in his. Gladio brought a damp cloth, handing it to Ignis before proceeding to pull off his boots. Ignis presses the cloth his Prompto’s forehead, earning a low moan.

“How are you feeling Prompto,” Ignis asked. “I know it’s hard, I need you to focus on me okay?”

“Body hurts,” Prompto replied. “Tired.”

“I know Prompto. Rest,” Ignis said. “Do what you can to keep his temperature down until I get back.” Ignis and Gladio exchanged a look before he left. 

“Best undress him and tuck him in, I think we are in for a long night,” Gladio suggested. He moved to remove his pants then thinking better of it, left the task to Noct. 

“Took me getting sick to get you into my pants,” Prompto joked.

Noct sat on the edge of Prompto’s, taking his hand once more and kissing him. “Hang in there Prom,” he said.

Prompto smiled weakly leaning into Noct and the cool cloth he pressed to his head. “Bad?” He asked. Noct looked away unable to reply. He didn’t want to admit how bad things were or how worried he was. 

“Ya kiddo, it’s pretty bad so you’ve gotta fight ok? Ignis is going to get medicine to make you better, everything will be okay,” Gladio replied. His phone rang and he exited to answer. 

Prompto nodded wearily. “M’sorry Noct,” he said, he was starting to drift. “So sleepy….”

“Stay with me Prom…. Prom!” Noct said, shaking him, but he had already passed out again.

Gladio reentered the room a moment later setting his phone down. He sat on the end of the bed silent for a long time. “That was Ignis. The shop is sold out of antidote, he is headed to the nearest outpost, he’ll drive all night if he has to. He says he should be back by mid day.” He didn’t look at Noct or Prompto as he spoke. “Ignis says to keep him cool, keep him comfortable, water only if he’s lucid. Potions if we need them, we have to keep him alive till Iggy gets back, keep a watch through the night, I’ll go first.”

“What if he doesn't make it?” Noct asked, voice almost inaudible for how soft he spoke.

 

Gladio didn’t have the heart to reply. He was going through the bag Ignis had left, pulling out a thermometer. He placed it under Prompto’s tongue, waiting in silence for the beep, sighing in relief when he say the number. “99.1. It’s high but no cause for concern, keep that cloth on his forehead. Try to get some sleep. 12:30 now… I’ll wake you in about 2 hours.”

No cause for concern, this was good to hear, perhaps he would be okay after all. He was trying to be strong for a Prompto but inside he was trembling. Prompto had always been sickly even as a kid but never had Noct seen him like this, his already frail body broken with poison. The relief filled him and slowly he drifted off to sleep, arms wrapped around Prompto, holding him tight to his chest


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto’s condition is worse, much worse and Ignis still hasn’t arrived

When Noctis woke it was still dark, Gladio was out on the balcony on his phone, probably talking to Ignis again. He glanced at the clock, 5:45 am, why hadn’t Gladio woken him? 

Rattling, raspy breaths made Noctis look down. Prompto appeared to be having a bad dream, shaking and shivering in his sleep. Noct smiled amused, shaking him lightly. His hand recoiled, feeling the heat through Prompto’s shirt, his skin was on fire.

“Gladio! Quick! Help! Come on Prom wake up, please. Please! Prompto…. wake up!” Noct shouted, his own voice betraying his fear. 

Gladio came running, not bothering to hang up the phone as he pushed Noct aside to look at Prompto. He tapped at Prompto’s cheeks, pressing an ear to his chest. His breathing had stopped. “No breathibg! Out of the way Noct I need to get him to the floor. Give me space!”

Gladio lifted Prompto from the bed, laying him on the floor before tipping his head back and forcing air into his lungs. Noct watched in silence as Gladio worked desperately trying to force Prompto’s lungs to work. At last he left out a gasp and Gladio turned him onto his side, avoiding the new round of vomit.

“He’s still out cold. Noct hand me that thermometer.” Gladio stuck the thermometer under Prompto’s tongue again, waiting for the beep, swearing under his breath. “Noct I need you to run the bath with cold water. 106.4, this is bad. He wasn’t like this ah hour ago when I checked, must have just spiked. Hurry up Noct!”

Noctis scrambled off the bed, practically running to the bathroom where he started to fill the tub. When he came back Prompto’s shirt was off, leaving only his cuffs and boxers intact. He was having some sort of coughing fit, the white cloth Gladio presses to his mouth was stained red.

“Is it ready?” Gladio asked. Noctis nodded his response. “I’m sorry for what I’ve got to do blondie but it’s for your own good.” Gladio scooped him up in strong arms, making his way to the bathroom.

“Gladio think about this, the shock, won’t it kill him?” Noctis asked, following closely.

“Do you have a better idea? Noct his fever is to high, any higher it’ll cook his brain and we will be burying a corpse,” Gladio replied looking to Noct for instruction.

Noct looked at Prompto, still wheezing in Gladio’s arms. “Do it,” he said, looking away as Gladio lowered the blonde into the tub.

Cerulean hues shot open as soon as the cold water hit Prompto’s skin, stabbing him all over his body like a thousand icy knives. He screamed, voice faltering and horse as he grappled with Gladio’s arms holding his limbs in place. “Prompto it’s me, you’re okay, you’re safe.” The shield looked to Noct, disheveled, black hair falling over his face as it fell loose from its tie. “Noct help me calm him down.”

Noctis knelt beside the tub, wrapping his arms around Prompto to calm him. “Prom, I know it’s cold, I know this sucks, we have to get your fever down okay?” He whispered. Prompto was already running out of strength to fight, his attempts to free himself more like weak slaps. 

He muttered for Noct, desperately trying to speak but the words didn’t come, tongue heavy from the poison in he veins. “Dont be sad.. for me.. Noct,” he said at last, only a soft whisper audible only to Noct. “Always loved you… always..” 

“What are you saying Prom?! Don’t you give up on me now. Don’t you dare,” Noct said, tears stinging his cheeks. Prompto’s eyes were drifting shut again, passing out, his head lulling limply to his chest.

“Grab a blanket and some towels, I’ll… Noct?” Gladio stopped dead in the doorway as he watched Noctis cry, cradling Prompto’s limp form. “Is he…?”

Noct shook his head. “He…. he was saying good bye Gladio,” Noct sobbed.

“Did it work? How is he?” Noct heard Ignis ask as he returned to his phone.

“Better get here fast Iggs or he won’t last,” Gladio replied. “I’ll see you soon. Noct, lets get him up. He’s very sick, you can’t take his delerium to heart. This isn’t over yet.”

Prompto didn’t wake up again after that, or the following morning. By mid day Prompto’s condition had worsened. He was struggling to breath, his skin taking on a blue hue, blood dripping from his mouth as his lungs filled up. Every time things got bad, Gladio turned him over, rubbing his back as he coughed to clear his lungs. It had been a rough few hours, Gladio having had to revive Prompto twice already, doing all he could to keep him breathing. Now Prompto’s body lay still, as if he’d drained even the energy to shiver as his fever refused to break. 

Ignis should have been back by now, evening was fast approaching. Noctis sat beside Prompto, holding his hand as the other ran through his damp hair. Gladio sat on his other side, silently, almost afraid to speak. He reached over, feeling for Prompto’s pulse, it was faint now. 

“Noctis. I think it’s time…. I think it’s time we say our goodbyes,” Gladio whispered. “It’s too late now.”

“No! It’s never too late! I won’t give up on him!” Noct replies more for himself then anything, He to had been thinking the same for some time, Promoto wasn’t getting better.

Ignis was running, not even bothering to take the lift. The last call from Gladio sounded grim and he was already late. He nearly knocked over a few people as he scaled the distance to their room, throwing open the door. Only silence met him.

“I got it! I….,” he said stopping to take stalk of the room. Gladio was sitting on the couch, red eyed, tears streaking his face. He’d been drinking, a lot from what he could tell by the half empty bottle on the table. From the room Noct had been sharing with Promoto there came the sounds of uncontrollable sobbing. Ignis’s heart sank as he dropped his bag, trying to understand what had happened. “How long?”

“Half hour, maybe more, I don’t know,” Gladio replied, taking a swig from the bottle, no longer attempting to refill his glass. Ignis took a step towards the room. “I wouldn’t if I were you…”

The room was dark and stale, Prompto’s body still laying half naked on the bed in his ridiculous chocobo boxers. His skin had a bluish hue, blood still cling to the corners of his mouth, his hair stuck to his face from sweat, his eyes half lided in a lifeless stare. Noctis buried his face in the boys side, wrapping his arms around his torso and sobbing into the sheet Prompto was wrapped in.

Ignis took a few cautionary steps forward, looking back at Gladio who now staggered in the doorway still holding the bottle, before making his way to the bed. “Noct,” Ignis said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Noctis turned on him, all his rage and pain focused into that one look. “Don’t you touch me,” He snapped giving Ignis a rough shove that sent him stumbling backwards. “You are no friend of mine. You are my advisor.”

“Noct!” Gladio shouted, appalled by his words.

“I know you are grieving highness…. but watch what you are saying. I’m only trying to help,” Ignis replied, voice full of bitterness.

Noct balled his hands into a fist, punching Ignis hard in the face, breaking his nose with a crunch. “Liar! If you’d just gotten here sooner…. he…. he might still be alive. And you! You were supposed to protect him,” Noct yelled turning on Gladio. Fresh tears covered his face as he looked back at Prompto. “He’s dead. He’s dead because of you. He’s dead. I’ll never see him smile again because of you! Get out of my sight! Leave!” Ignis didn’t move. “Get out!”

Ignis didn’t move until Gladio guided him away, tears on both their faces. Gladio handed Ignis a cloth for his nose and they sat together in silence, listening to Noct cry in the other room. Their prince, normally so withheld with his emotions, was inconsolable, choking on his tears as he wept. Several hours passed this way, Gladio at some point passed a dish of food to Ignis who refused, opting to finish what remained in Gladio’s bottle. So they went on not talking. At last silence ad fallen in the next room as well.

“It’s been quite in there for a while,” Gladio said.

“Probably cried himself to sleep,” Ignis suggested, agreeing. “Noct is devastated, he will never forgive what’s been done.”

“Don’t you start that. I’m the king's shield, it was my job to protect them and I failed. There is no use blaming yourself now,” Gladio said.

“I suppose you’re right,” Ignis replied. “We should…. dress the body. It's not right to keep it so… exposed.”

Ignis couldn’t think of the dead boy in the other room as a person any more, only a vessel, an empty thing. If he was to do what he had to, he couldn’t think about Prompto.

Gladio stood, making his way into the room. Noct was indeed fast asleep, arms still wrapped around the thin frame body. He couldn’t breath in this room, paralyzed by the dead boy, his friend, laying in the bed. “Close his eyes Ignis, I can’t look any more.”

“Take Noct out of the room, this is my responsibility, I’ll do it,” Ignis replied with a nod.

Gladio carefully picked the prince up, carrying him from the room past Ignis who was working up the courage to approach the bed. He stared at that thin face, devoid of personality, of all the things that made Prompto who he was, and he wept. He was hardly recognizable without that wide stretched grin.

Ignis sat on the edge of the bed, removing his gloves and pushing his glasses up the brim of his nose as he looked into the boys face. “I’m so sorry Prompto, I failed you. You deserved so much more.” He whispered, reaching for the boys pale limbs to straighten them out. He gasped. “Gladio! Gladio come quick!”

Gladio practically stumbled back into the room with how much haste he made. “What?! What’s wrong?” Gladio asked looking around. Everything looked the same, only adding to his confusion. Ignis had a blade out and was just cutting a small incision on Prompto’s hand when Gladio decided enough was enough, he needed an explanation. “What are you doing?”

“He’s not dead Gladio. Look,” Ignis said, unable to hide the triumph in his voice. A few drops of red blood ran down Prompto’s hand. “And his limbs… riger should have set in by now but it hasn’t. His body isn’t cold… Gladio we missed something. He’s not dead, but he is on the brink. He’s been blessed by the astrald if ever I saw it, to be so close and live. Slow working poison indeed, I think I know what this is, though I’ve not seen it in years.”

“Noct will be relieved….” 

“No, don’t tell him, yet, it may yet be to late. I need a Phoenix down, the last one but it may help. Give me the room,” Ignis said, turning his attention to Prompto. “If ever there were a time to pray to the six this was it.”

Noctis rubbed his eyes, blinking as he looked about the room. He knew where he was but where was Prompto? Could it have all been a dream? The dull throbbing in his hand told him otherwise, nuckles still split from punching Ignis. “What….”

“I brought you out here last night. We needed to dress the…. well…,” Gladio replied. 

Noct shot up, knocking over his full breakfast plate as he vaulted off the couch, making his way to Prompto’s room, the door was closed and Gladio was baring his way.

“I’ll kill him!! Let me by!” Noctis ordered. “What is he doing in there?”

“Ignis has as much a right as you do to be in that room, now calm down,” Gladio said, annoyance in his voice as he crossed his arms. “I think you oue Ignis an apology. None of this is his fault.”

“Like hell it's not!” Noct shouted.

The door to Prompto’s room opened and a very weary Ignis exited, closing the door behind him. “I understand your anger Noct, you’re right, I was late. Perhaps I can make this up to you. There is …. “

“No! Nothing you say will bring him back! He’s dead! He…..,”

The voice came from inside the room, raspy, as though it was only just learning to speak again. “Noct…..”

“........ someone you should see.” Ignis finished.

Ignis moved aside, pushing the door open so Noct could enter. Prompto was dressed in his sleep cloths and propped up in bed as though he’d just woken up from a long sleep. He smiled happily at Noct who remained frozen in the doorway.

“He wasn’t dead Noct, hanging on by a thread. Phoenix down, couple potions and he should be on his feet again in no time. Ive explained everything to him as well,” Ignis explained.

Noctis walked as if possessed towards Prompto, looking through him, unable to process what his eyes saw. He sat on the bed beside him.

“Hey,” Prompto said.

“I’m dreaming. This is all a dream,” Noct Said distantly.

“A good dream though right?” Prompto said jokingly. Prompto reached up stroking his cheek and turning his face towards him. “Look at me Noct, this is real, I’m here.” Prompto kissed him.

Tears were forming in Nocts eyes as he returned the kiss. He pulled Prompto in, wrapping his arms his waist, moaning into the kiss, tasting ever bit of him as if trying to prove he was real. He tore at Prompto’s hair and shirt, trying to pull him closer, he never wanted to let him go.

“Prompto I love you, I love you. Thank six,” Noct wept. “I thought you were dead…. held your body… I was so afraid.”

“I know… I’m sorry Noct, I didn’t mean to die… I promise I won’t do it again though, okay?” Prompto said, his voice sunny. He kissed Noctis again, turning his head to deepen the kiss.

“Well then if all is well I shall go secure you a private room. His highness should not be caught slumming it with the help,” Ignis retorted, voice still bitter.

“I have to…” Prompto nodded his approval with out Noct even finishing his sentence. Same old Prompto, some how he always knew.

Noctis hated leaving Prompto’s arms and did do with the utmost reluctance, chasing after Ignis. “Iggy wait. What I said… it was wrong. Ignis you’ve been my friend my entire life, more than that, you’re my brother. None of this was your fault, I shouldn’t have blamed you.”

“That’s all well and good highness but I don’t think….”

“Ignis please. Please forgive me. You do so much for me and I take it for granted, I never thanked you. Please don’t go, we need you….. I need you. I’m a fool Ignis,” Noctis said in earnest grabbing his advisors arm.

Ignis removed his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt, more for need of something to do with his hands than them being dirty. He looked down a long moment, then re adjusting the glasses on his face he sighed. “Noct I am your friend, I’m with you to whatever end, you should never need to ask or forget. But what you said hurt regardless of the words being fueled by grief. I hope never to hear them from you again. If it is forgiveness you seek though, you have it. However that pathetic right hock you threw at me needs some work. Prepare for extra training… highness.”

“Ignis about Prompto…,” Noctis said hugging Ignis. “I don’t know how you knew but thank you. Thank you for giving him back to me.”

“He will be missing you,” Ignis replied indicating he should probably return.

Gladio pulled a chair up to the bed grinning. He ruffled the blondes hair laughing. “We better get some gel in here, don’t look yourself without that chocobo ass hair style of yours. How are you feeling kiddo?”

“I do not look like a chocobos ass!” Promotos face went red and he covered his head in his pillow. “I’m okay I guess. I almost died Huhh…”

“Gave us a good scare, we wouldn’t be the same without you,” Gladio admitted. “Seeing you like that… it was hard. I’m just happy you’re back.”

“Ya… hey think the guilt card will work to get Ignis to rent us some chocobos?” Prompto asked.

“Not likely..” Ignis replied re entering.

Noctis practically bowled Prompto over as he flung himself down on the bed beside him, pulling the blonde down so his head was on his chest.

“Think we better leave them be Iggs,” Gladio suggested. “Hey prince, try to be gentle would you….” This earned a sheepish grin from Prompto and a glare from Noct.

“So it turned out okay. Though I would still like to know who poisoned him. Crimson haired man in a hat…. A question for another day” Ignis said. He looked back to the room, watching Noct and a Prompto talk in low tones, held in each other’s arms. “All I know is it’s a terrifying thing how close they came to our future king. We must be more vigilant from now on Gladio. The king will need his Sword and his Sheild now more then ever.


End file.
